Highschool Sweet Hearts
by DatAussieGirl09
Summary: Korrasami FanFic: Modern AU Korra moves to Republic City and goes to high school were she meets the love of her life. but she has to get her first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first ever attempt at writing a Fanfic. so please give me feedback. well enjoy the story I guess...**

 **So this is me going back and fixing up this story since I finally found it again. Also I'm lazy and not fixing it properly sooo enjoy XD also the story is gonna change a tiny bit since I feel it was rushed between Korra and Asami.**

 **Chapter 1**

*RING RING*

"Ughhhhh..."

*RING RING*

"Ahaha WHYYY?"

*RING RING*

"Hello?"

"Hey Korra sorry to call you so early in the morning but I'm not home right now. Your aunt Kia needed some help with something. She was going on about Katara talking crazy and I drove over as fast as I could. Any way enough about that. Are you getting ready for your flight?"

"Ughh, yes mum I'm getting ready."

"Good girl, I will be home in 2 hours to help you get ready."

"Okay mum I will see you then."

"Alright sweetie, see you later."

Korra hung up her phone, put her headphones in and started to listen to her music as she literally rolled out of bed. She crawled over to her dresser and put on some dark blue baggy sweat pants and a light blue singlet. She started to pull out all her clothes and put them in her suitcase. Korra was headed to Republic City to do grade 11 and 12 of high school. She was going to live with Mako and Bolin her friends that Tenzin had recommended living with.

She slowly made her way to her bathroom and did her morning routine. She did her hair up in her usual pony tail and wolf tails at the front, brushed her teeth for five minutes, then splashed her face with some cold water to fully wake her. She ran down the stairs and ate some nutri-grain before she made sure she had packed everything she needed for her trip.

2 hours later and Senna, Korra's mum got home. She walked in and gave Korra a soft, gentle hug and kissed her on the cheek. Senna pulled Korra's chin up so she would meet her gaze. "Look at you. All grown up and moving out."

"Mum!" Korra groaned with an embarrassed smile.

"Awww honey. I'm going to miss you." Senna said before pulling Korra into another warm hug. A single tear running down her cheek as she embraced her daughter.

"I will miss you too, mum." Korra said as she backed away from her mother resting her hands on Senna's shoulders. "Will dad be home in time to say goodbye?" she asked with her eyes bright and wide only to go dim and close.

"Sorry honey he won't be home for another 2 days."

Korra's father was out getting food for their tribe with a few other men and the trip took at least a week because they had to sail pretty far to get to any civilisation. Korra understood but she was still sad and thought it was unfair. "Come on sweetie we need to leave for the airport now, your flight leaves in 2 hours and it will take us at least an hour to get there." Senna said with her voice full of comfort.

"Yeahh ok mum."

\\(*.*)/

An hour's drive later and Korra was saying her good byes to her mother and her other family members who came to see her off. She gave her mum a long warm hug and smile before moving on to Kia and Katara. She gave them both a soft hug. "Thank you for everything you two have done for me. I'm so grateful to have had you there for me when I was in need." Korra said and released both of the older women then boarded her small plane to leave for the bigger airport a few hours away. On Korra's first flight all she could think about was her family and how she would miss them and how her dad wasn't able to say good bye to her.

Korra's first flight landed at the airport and she got on her second flight straight to Republic City. Her flight lasted for 43 hours, she fell asleep listening to her music but kept waking up every 3 hours. She woke up 30 mins before the plane landed and all these thoughts were rushing through her head. _'Am I really doing this? What if no one likes me? What if Mako and Bolin aren't there? What if they don't let me live with them. Ughh Korra stop, your stressing yourself out... just calm down...'_

"KORRA, KORRA! OVER HERE!" Bolin yelled as he saw Korra walking out. He ran up to her and gave her a huge bear hug nearly squeezing all the air out of her.

"Bo. Cant. Breath" she said running out of breath.

"Oh oh, haha, sorry Korra" Bolin said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a goofy half smile.

"Ahhhh, it's so good to finally see you in real life, you look even bigger in person wow Bo"

"Haha yeah I've been working out a lot, and what about you look at those arms!" He exclaimed lifting Korra's right arm up, she tensed it showing off her muscles.

"I try haha" Korra said with a smirk on her face as she saw Bolin's jaw drop at how toned and muscular she was.

"Ehem." A familiar voice was heard from a few steps away

"Oh hey Mako!"

"Welcome to Republic City. You will be staying with us until you find your own place."

"Thank you so much guys!" she said hugging them both tightly.

On the car ride to Mako and Bolin's apartment they were talking about the stories of their childhoods. When they got to the apartment they talked about school and what classes Korra would do. And to be completely honest she had no idea what classes she wanted to do or what extracurricular activity she would do. She was considering football but she didn't really understand it all that much and she didn't want to be one of the popular jock jerks that every school has. Although she wouldn't mind hanging around all the hot cheerleaders and going to their practices.

\\(*.*\\)

She decided she would do English, Maths, Performance, a certificate 3 in physical education and Art. Korra walked out of the principal's office with her time table and Mako and Bolin were standing outside waiting for her. She had English first up with Bolin, Mako had Maths so she went with Bolin to class. Korra was greeted by a middle aged woman who said her name was Miss Pemma. Miss Pemma told her to introduce herself to the class so she did.

As soon as she was out the front of the class room her eyes scanned the room looking at all the students in the class when her eyes caught someone else's. ' _She has the most beautiful eyes, like damn that perfect shade of green... ohhh and her raven black wavy hair that goes just to the bottom of her chest... and her lips crimson red... She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen'_ Korra was thinking before she was pulled back into reality by the teacher saying her name.

Korra looked down, she was blushing slightly then looked up and said a few things about herself. Korra caught the Green eyed girls gaze on her way to her seat next to Bolin. ' _Did she look at me?! How long was I staring at her for?'_ All these thoughts were racing through her head she didn't even notice that her seat was a few seats in front of the most beautiful girl Korra thought she had ever seen. "Hey Bo, who is that girl behind me?" Korra whispered as she leaned over to him.

"Who? Oh, that's Asami, Mako's girl; she's the captain of the cheerleading team."

"Mako's girl?" Korra said a little disappointed to hear that her best friend was dating her.

"Yeah they started dating not too long ago but she is all he talks about at home, I'm happy for them"

"yeah me too, about time Mako found someone" Korra said teasingly as they both laughed. After a while of talking and giggling Korra and Bolin got in trouble for disturbing the class with their loud chatting and laughing, and they were separated. Korra was moved to the only empty desk in the room and of course it had to be next to Asami. Korra made her way over to her new desk and was told she would have another chance tomorrow, but for the rest of this lesson she had to sit there and do her work. She awkwardly sat down next to Asami, opened her book and started to tap her pen on the desk.

"Ehem, Hi. I'm Asami." Korra was pulled out of her daydream about the girl and coughed when she spoke to her.

"Oh um hi... I'm Korra haha. But you already know that cause I said it up the front." ' _Real smooth Korra, now she thinks you're a dork'_

"haha I already knew your name before that. Mako wouldn't stop talking about you and how you were best friends and how excited he was to have you here. Same with Bolin."

"Oh um w-what did Mako s-say about me?" Korra stuttered.

"He hasn't told me much but he told me you are a trouble maker from what you have told him" Asami said in a soft voice and giggled when Korra blushed and tried to hide it but wasn't very successful.

"Haha well I'm not so naughty now, only under some circumstances" Korra said confidently with a wink and this time Asami was the one to blush. ' _Holy crap did she just blush at me?! OMG IM GONNA DIE!'_ Korra and Asami didn't talk much after she was told off for like the 5th time during the lesson and the class was over before she knew it.

(/*.*)/

Korra stood up and Asami asked her what class she had next. "I have um cert 3 in PE"

"that's great I will walk you to class, it's on the oval and I have cheerleading practice out there today, after I will take you to the cafeteria and we can talk more then."

Korra and Asami walked out to the oval and she saw Mako and Bolin pushing each other around and goofing off. Until a loud whistle blew and everyone ran around and got in a line. Korra had no idea what was going on so she said goodbye to Asami and walked up behind Bolin and Mako and she heard a loud angry voice of a middle aged woman with grey hair. She called Korra to the front and examined her then without a word pushed her in line next to a skinny wimpy kid with glasses shivering in fear.

"As most of you know" the teacher started while pacing up and down the line. "I'm your teacher and I will put you through hell in this class, those who make it out alive will pass. My name is coach Bei fong. Most of you will just call me coach."

Throughout the class Korra didn't pay much attention she was too busy staring at Asami doing all these crazy kind of flips in the air and clapping and shouting. Korra didn't really understand it but she was memorized at the sight of Asami moving like that. Seeing her do all those things, Korra started to think about how amazing this girl is and how she definitely wants to know more. ' _She's with Mako though. Your best friend. What if he doesn't like it? What am I on about? She's just a new friend Korra. Nothing more.'_

After class was finished she was about to leave with Bolin but Bei fong called her over. "You should try out for the wrestling team" she said packing up a few cones into a duffle bag.

"Wrestling?" Korra asked confused.

"Yeah wrestling. You get in a ring and beat up other people. I thought you might want to know about it. Looking at your build I can tell you would be a natural."

"Thanks coach as much I would love to beat people up in a ring, I don't think it's quite my thing. I prefer to throw punches and kicks instead of rolling around on the ground to make them tap out. But I will think about it." Korra said and ran off to catch up with Bolin Mako and Asami.

When she got closer she noticed Mako's hand on the small of Asami's back and then he slowly dropped it to her ass. Her perfect ass. Seeing Mako touch her like that made her feel weird, as if she was jealous. but she had no right to feel that way she had only just met the girl and knew nothing about her but her name (and how fucking gorgeous she was!)

/(*.*)\

Korra walked with them to the cafeteria and she noticed a tan girl with bright green eyes and short black hair, she walked up gave Bolin a kiss on the cheek. The tan green eyed girl started to kiss him passionately on the lips but stopped almost straight away when she noticed Korra standing there.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I was um... never mind I'm sure you saw what I was doing. Anyway my names Opal I'm Bolin's Girlfriend." The girl said with a warm smile and shook Korra's hand.

"I'm Korra. Bolin and Mako's friend."

"Oh I know who you are Bolin told me a few things before you arrived." Opal said with a wide grin.

"It seems both of them have been talking to their girlfriends about me haha." Korra said rubbing the back of her neck nervously as she smiled back at Opal when Bolin interrupted their conversation.

"Korra sorry I didn't tell you about Opal, it never really came up."

"Haha its ok Bo. Although it was a little awkward watching someone I didn't know kiss my best friend like that. I thought she was some random until you know... You made out." Both Opal and Bolin laughed and they walked to a table together were Mako and Asami were already sitting.

Korra sat down at the end of the table next to Asami and Mako, and Bolin and Opal were on the opposite side. All lunch there were talking about what had happened since they moved to Republic City and some funny childhood stories. Everyone was happy and laughing until some girl walked up. She had black hair and a mole underneath her dull green eyes that were almost grey. She stopped at the table right in front of Korra and asked her name and why she such a beautiful girl was sitting with losers like them.

"There not losers and I suggest that you back off!" Korra said a little angered.

"Calm down babe" the girl started with a smirk. "When you're ready to hang out with some real people I will save a spot for you, on my lap" she said with a wink and then she walked off.

"Who the fuck is that bitch?!"

"That's Kuvira. She's on the football team but she also does wrestling. She's the popular bitch of the school and gets what she wants. Rumour has it that she's been hooking up with the deputy Mr Tarlok. He's the most hated teacher in the school so I guess there perfect together." Bolin said. Everyone was laughing when he said that and Korra couldn't help but think about joining wrestling just to beat her up and she was seriously considering it.

\\(*.*)/

The bell rung and everyone went off to their next class. Mako and Asami got up first and left Opal, Bolin and Korra together. Bolin and Opal both had science and Korra had Performance, she thought she was alone in that class until she saw Asami... and Kuvira. Korra walked up to Asami and the teacher came out of the class and asked them all to line up in twos. Korra and Asami stood next to each other in silence and then walked into class. Korra's teacher asked her to wait with him outside until the whole class was in and then she had to stand out the front of the class. The teacher asked her to tell the class about herself and she did.

"Ok class can anyone tell Korra what we are doing for this terms assessment? Yes, Asami?"

"We are doing a partner activity and we have to set up a workshop and teach it to the class." Asami started clearly emphasising the word partner.

"We will have to include a warm up and a dance, or something to do with drama." She finished and smiled are Korra proudly as she answered the question perfectly.

"Perfect, Asami. Since you seem to know what you're doing you will have Korra as your partner."

"Great!" Asami's smile beamed and all Korra could do was stare and smile her stupid goofy lopsided smile and she sat down next to Asami on the carpet.

"hopefully there will be other things we can do together in the future" Korra said confidently with a wink to top it off, but it was soon replaced with shame when Asami started to laugh at her and Korra was blushing madly and mentally slapping herself in the face for what she just said. ' _Wow Korra... Really? "Other things together". Who says that and winks at them after. You fucked up big time and now she's laughing at you. Great. She thinks I'm stupid'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So first off, I changed the name of this story cause it makes more sense this way. I also fixed up chapter 1 as some had requested. Yeah time for me to say sorry for not updating it sooner. I kinda lost the USB that had this chapter on it so I had to start again. Yes most of u are like "why did u just save it on the USB?" well I'm kinda young and I don't particularly want my parents finding out about this so yeahh... Sorry again and I hope this chapter will make up for ur wait. ENJOY IT!**

 **Chapter 2**

Sometime has past and Korra has gotten used to her timetable… mostly… she just follows her friends to the classes. ' _One more class till the end of the day. I can do it...'_ Korra's last class of the day was Art and she had it with Asami. She could not decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but she was happy that it was pretty much just them. The whole class consisted of Korra, Asami and 8 other 'nerds' who all sat at the front. As Korra walked into the class with Asami she thought to herself why they had joined Art. 'They probably only joined to draw spaceships and Geeky stuff.'

Korra and Asami went to the back of the classroom and sat next to each other while the 'Nerds' sat up the front. Korra really like this class because it was so small and since all the students in the class were very well behaved, the teacher was rarely in the room. Today like every other she set a task and left the room. She had asked for them to draw a picture to describe their emotions. At first Korra was going to draw something about her family but seeing Asami next to her she had an idea. She would express her feelings to Asami through a drawing.

Korra started with drawing a wolf, she made the wolf white with a black wavy pattern over its head and down its shoulders. She gave the wolf piecing green eyes to resemble the ones of Asami's so it would be obvious it was her. After she had drawn Asami as a wolf she went onto Mako. His wolf was grey with his signature eyebrows and brown eyes all snuggled up to the white wolf. Further away she drew herself as a wolf, she was brown with her blue eyes looking sadly over at the couple with its head slightly down and its tail between its legs to show its sadness.

Once Korra had drawn it she pushed it up on her desk and laid her head down in her arms and faced away from Asami. Asami had been watching Korra draw the whole thing and understood how she must have felt. Asami decided to draw the same picture but instead, the white wolf would be looking back at the brown one with sadness in its eyes. Asami kissed the corner and folded the paper up and put it in Korra's pocket without her noticing and then the teacher had walked in.

The teacher asked everyone to show her what they had drawn. She went to the 'geeks' in the front row and most of them had drawn all these weird things like off 'Star Wars'. The teacher made her way up to the two girls and asked them to show their drawings. Korra showed hers first and the teacher didn't really look at it and had placed it on the desk and looked at Asami. Asami simply said she could not put her feelings on paper and the teacher didn't care much. She walked away telling her to participate in the class activities.

(/*.*)/

The bell had rung and Korra and Asami went to the front of the school to meet Mako, Bolin and Opal. They were all going to walk to Mako and Bolin's apartment a few blocks away from the high school. "Hey guys!" Bolin exclaimed jumping in front of the group and walking backwards.

"We should go to a night club this weekend and-"Bolin was cut off by Mako

"-and we are under age Bolin"

"I know some people who can get us in!"

"No, Bolin it's not a good idea"

"Awww come on Mako GET LOOSE!"

"Awww come on Bolin GET SERIOUS!"

"I am being serious… it will be fun! Who's with me?"

Korra jumped up next to Bolin and walked backwards with him saying she was up for it. A few seconds after Asami had agreed to go as well and had surprised everyone in the group. Everyone but Korra who only smirked at Asami and caused her to blush. Soon after Asami agreed Opal had too, now all that was left was for Mako to agree. He shook his head in defeat and Bolin squealed like a little girl and everyone just looked at him. After an awkward moment of silence, laughter had burst out of everyone and tears started to come from their eyes as they gripped at their stomachs. Once the laughter died down Mako began to speak.

"I'm only... going... because... I have to... look after you" Mako said between gasps of air trying not to burst into another laughing fit.

"That's ok by us we need someone to look after us when we all get totally SHIT FACED!" Bolin was over excited that Mako had offered to look after them that he started to jump up and down while walking and well... he tripped over and everyone started to laugh at him again. Bolin glanced up at everyone with his hand on his head with a dopey smile across his face and a huge blush. Opal helped him up while laughing and they started to walk together ahead of the group.

Soon after Mako and Asami were together. Mako had his arm around Asami's shoulder and he started to inch towards her neck. Korra could feel herself getting jealous again and decided it was best to fall back. She wanted to stop them but she knew she couldn't do that to him. He had no idea that Korra liked Asami. Heck Korra didn't even know she did. Or at least she wouldn't admit it. Korra resisted the urge to interrupt Mako and backed away even further. She didn't want to see what was happening in front of her so she looked down and started to kick a rock.

Korra glanced up to see how far behind she was when Asami caught her eye. Korra began to panic and looked back down hurriedly and continued to kick the rock at her feet. She didn't notice that Asami had stopped and was waiting for Korra to meet her. Korra suddenly walked right into Asami and would have knocked her over if Korra hadn't caught her. The second Korra saw Asami falling, her hands shot out at lightning quick speed and grabbed Asami by her arm and shoulder and pulled her too hard back onto herself.

Asami came crashing back onto Korra and she could feel the heat of Korra on her body. She could feel it all, her strong arms holding onto her, her breath on her neck, her breast firmly pressed against her back, her hips slightly touching her ass. Asami did everything in her power to not back her ass up into Korra's pelvis. She wanted so badly to feel all of Korra but she was pulled out of her mind when Korra let go and backed away as quickly as she was pressed on her. Asami knew she liked Korra and she had a feeling she liked her too.

Everything happened so fast and Korra was feeling so much at once. She wanted to touch Asami's body more and she hated that she felt that way. She was in shock and didn't move until she heard Mako asking Asami if she was okay. Korra quickly backed away from Asami as Mako came running up and cupped Asami's face in his hands. ' _Ughh I'm a fucking idiot! What the fuck is wrong with me? I could have really hurt her. God I'm stupid!'_ Korra stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water trying to find the words to say to make up for her stupidity. "I'm soooo so sooo sorry Asami. I'm a fucking retard I didn't mean to knock you over-"

"It's okay Korra" Asami cut her off, her voice was warm and sweet at first but that changed as she walked closer to Korra she embraced her softly. Asami wanted to test her theory and find out if Korra really has feelings for her. Asami moved her head so that her lips brushed gently over Korra's ear as she spoke, eliciting a shudder from Korra in the process. "I kinda liked being pressed tightly against you like that" Asami whispered seductively in Korra's ear before pushing herself back a bit to wink at her. As Asami walked away from Korra back to Mako she put a little extra sway in her hips and Korra was dead by then.

Korra had stopped breathing, moving, thinking, seeing, everything. All she could hear was Asami's words as she said them. She was getting so hot and was so lightheaded when she spoke to her like that. A few seconds later she snapped to and didn't say anything to anyone; all she did was think about what had just happened.

\\(*.*\\)

Once they got to the apartment Korra went straight to her room and flopped on her bed face first and groaned into her pillow. While she was walking home she was thinking about her and Asami, and by the way Asami spoke to her the thoughts were not PG. She rolled over onto her back and rubbed her thighs to try and relive some of the pressure but it only made it worse. Korra was so annoyed right now. She was wet and couldn't do anything about it like she wanted to. Just as she was about to go to the bathroom to get rid of the wetness between her legs there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Korra called from her room.

The door slowly opened and Korra's eyes met green ones. Not the green of the woman she hoped would come in so she could talk to her but Opal had come in. She sat on the bed next to Korra and looked at her with concern. "Korra do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"You know what"

"Can you help me to know?" Korra asked with her tilted like a confused dog.

"You and Asami silly"

"Uhh-uhhhh I-I h-have no idea w-what your t-t-talking about"

"Yes you do. Now would you like to talk about it?"

"How are you going to help me even if I tell you?"

"I can't ensure you that I will be able to help you but you don't know until you try right?"

"Ahhhh ok. So I think I like Asami"

"WHAT! You like her!?"

"I DON'T KNOW. Don't tell her please!"

"HAHAHA I'm just playing I can tell you like her"

"OPAL!"

"What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood"

"Well can u not try anymore please?"

"OK I won't try anymore"

"Anyway as I was saying I think like Asami. A lot. But... She's with Mako... he's my best friend and I can't do anything about it..."

"Well I can't help you get her but I can say that you two have a connection, and I know that Asami likes you also but she doesn't want to hurt Mako. He's like obsessed with her"

"What should I do?"

"If it were me I would tell her how I feel and see how it plays out, but I don't know, so if it back fires it's not my fault."

"So you think there is a chance it won't work?"

"There's always a small chance but I highly doubt it won't work"

"Ok well thank you for talking to me, Opal" Korra leaned over and hugged Opal and she left the room with a nod.

Korra lay back down on her bed and thought about what Opal had said and she was thinking of different scenarios. The best one was they got together and had some fun, the worst one was Asami would never talk to her again and leave her life forever. Korra squirmed on her bed as she tried to get up when she felt something in her pocket; she pulled it out and opened it. At first she thought it was her drawing until she saw the red lipstick stain in the corner. Straight away she looked at the drawing closely and she saw that the white wolf was looking back at her. Korra knew Asami had drawn it and it gave her hope that she did like her back.

\\(*o*)/

After Opal and Asami left Korra stayed lying in her bed. She decided she would tell Asami that she liked her at the night club. ' _Don't think about the worst thing that could happen. She likes you. I think... ahhhh enough. I need a shower.'_ Korra went to have a shower, all she did in there was think about Asami. When she was getting ready for bed she was thinking about Asami. Then she went to bed thinking about Asami.

 _Asami gasped underneath Korra making her shudder as she ran her finger tips over Asami's defined abs, slowly making her way down. Korra leaned in and started to place soft kisses along Asami's jaw down to her neck. Korra nipped and sucked on the area where her neck and shoulder met leaving a bruise. She then licked it apologetically as her fingers made lazy circles just under Asami's belly button. Korra slid one hand down to the hem of Asami's pants and slowly started pulling them down while looking into Asami's eyes for permission. Asami nodded her approval and thrust her hips up so Korra could get them off easier. Korra licked her lips and had to bite back a whimper as she saw Asami before her. To Korra she looked perfect, hair a mess and sprawled everywhere, lipstick smudged all over her face, pale toned abdomen, long smooth perfect legs, dark red laced bra and panties with black trim. Korra soaked in the sight before she leant in to give Asami a reassuring kiss and made her way to her neck again. Korra whispered in Asami's ear "I promise I will be gentle" as Korra made her way down slowly to Asami's collar bone leaving a trail of wet soft kisses, her hands were quick at work to get Asami's bra off._

My love

And my touch

Up above

To be with the warmth of my

My love

"Ughhh why now?" Korra groaned pulling her phone from her bedside table. Her alarm was going off and she had forgotten she set one. She wanted to have the whole day to prepare herself for the night club and confess her feelings for Asami. Maybe even dance with her but she wasn't going to get ahead of herself right now. Korra woke up mad because she didn't get to finish her dream about Asami. She turned her alarm off and threw her phone away landing on a pile of clothes sitting in the corner of her room. She shut her eyes and slammed her face into her pillow and tried to get back to sleep to continue her dream.

Every single sound was annoying her right now, it was like her hearing was super sensitive and she hated it. She pulled her pillow over her head to try and muffle the sounds but it didn't work. She rolled out of bed and flopped onto the floor. Korra slowly crawled on her belly into her bathroom and used the sink bench to help her up. She splashed her face with water, did her hair and brushed her teeth. "Mornings are so fucking evil" she mumbled to her reflection. She slumped back into her bedroom and got some clothes on and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Morning Mako"

"Oh, Hey Korra. I thought you would still be asleep till 12"

"I tried but I couldn't go back to sleep. Uhhh. Mako?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you wearing?"

Mako was making breakfast and he was wearing a pink apron with pink oven mitts on. Why he was wear the oven mitts while cooking bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes and toast, Korra had no idea. But the sight of seeing him like that made Korra snicker while watching him. He was struggling a bit but Korra had no idea how to cook so she didn't offer her help. She sat at the table and watched him in amusement. 20 or so minutes later breakfast was ready and Bolin came down with his mouth literally watering.

"Um, Bo. You got a little drool there"

"Oh" Bolin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat down at the table and a plate of food was placed in front of him. He licked his lips and devoured everything within a matter of minutes. After a while they had finished breakfast and Korra went back to her room.

Korra occupied herself by drawing a phoenix. She often drew in her spare, although she hated drawing she was good at it and liked to show it off. In what felt like a few hours to her, the sun was beginning to set and Korra rushed around her room trying to find something to wear. She decided to go with her black vans, black skinny jeans, a dark red crop top, her leather jacket and to top it off a dark red beanie. Normally she would have gone with navy blue but she wanted to impress Asami. It was time to go and the doorbell rang. Korra seemed to be the only one who heard it so she went and opened the door.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Asami. She was staring and Opal and Asami both knew it. She wasn't even trying to look away. Korra was shocked at how amazing Asami looked. She was wearing a navy blue dress that was tight enough to show off her curves but loose enough to dance in. The dress was at her mid-thigh, Korra had never seen her expose that much skin and she loved it. Korra shook her head and welcomed them in telling them that she had no idea what the boys were doing.

The three off them went into the lounge room and waited. Opal was talking to Korra when Korra caught Asami's gaze on her. She could feel it burning right through her. When Korra turned to look at her, Asami blushed and looked away in shame. The boys came out of the hallway and they set off to the night club.

 **A/N: again sorry this is late I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me feedback on what you think so far and leave suggestions if you like they really help me make the story better for the readers instead of myself. Next chapter should be up sooner than this one was. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

 **A/N: U know what would be good? Having a Co-witter to help me with this... Someone around my age which is 16. Preferably a girl who has had sexual experience with other girls to make it easier. If ur up for it PM me. yeah and I won't be updating for 2 weeks it's our school holidays and will be without a computer. Anyways on with the story!**

 **Chapter 3**

Everyone got in Mako's car ready to go to the nightclub. Mako was driving, Asami was next to him and Opal, Boling and Korra were in the back. They arrived at the club and Bolin went to the guard at the door. He said his name and they were let right in. to say Mako was surprised would be a huge understatement. When they got in the music was blearing and Korra loved it. They went to the bar that was along one of the walls. They ordered a few drinks and went to a table in between the first and second floor.

Opal and Bolin went to the dance floor and started to dance. Mako finished his drink and took Asami to dance also. Korra just sat there and drank her drink watching everyone dance. She saw Bolin and Opal grinding up on each other and she giggled cause Bolin had no idea what he was doing. Korra was looking around the club and she could see Mako and Asami dancing. They were dancing apart from each other but Mako pulled her in. Korra got so mad but she did nothing about it, she just sat there and drank some more.

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse Kuvira walked up to the table and sat down across from Korra. "Hey there cupcake." _'Why the fuck is she here?'_

"Don't talk to me"

"Awww what's wrong babe?"

"Don't call me that?"

"Why? Does it annoy you?"

"Yes, now please leave me alone"

"Why don't you come and dance with me?"

"Yeah no thanks."

"Come one babe"

"I said fuck off. I don't want to dance with you"

Kuvira snarled at Korra and stood up "NO ONE TELLS _ME_ TO FUCK OFF!"

"Yeah? Well I just did. So fuck...off!"

Korra could see that Kuvira was really mad and was about to burst. Korra stood up and shoot daggers at her with her eyes. Kuvira burst. She jumped over the table at Korra and started to punch her in the face. Korra went falling backwards of the chair and was protecting her face from Kuvira's Blows. Kuvira was straddling Korra's hips so she thrust them up as hard as she could and Kuvira placed her hands on either side of Korra's head. Korra slid out underneath her legs and kicked her hard in the ribs.

Korra took a fighting stance and Kuvira was stumbling, trying to get up. Kuvira stood up and Korra rushed at her with a series of round houses at her legs and ribs. Once Kuvira lowed her guard to protect her mid section Korra threw a right hook. Kuvira was knocked out. Korra being a smart ass called out "KNOCK OUT, AND KORRA IS YOUR WINNER!" Korra was picked up by a huge bouncer and was thrown out of the club.

(/*.*\\)

"Ouch" Korra was looking in the mirror at her face; she had a busted lip, a cut on her cheek bone and one on her eyebrow, along with a black eye. She got messed up really bad from Kuvira but she couldn't wait to see her at school and see the damage she did on her. She hoped she looked worse than what Korra did.

After Korra was thrown out of the club she walked home and went to sleep. Mako and Bolin came home sometime later and checked on her but saw she was sleep. So they have no idea what happened. Korra was trying to avoid them. She didn't want Asami to see her like this. So she walked to school earlier than usual.

When she got to school everyone was giving her looks. Korra just ignored them and went to the library. She thought no one she knew would be in there; it was a safe place for her. She sat down at a table at the back of the library and started to read over her school notes. She was doing her maths homework when someone sat down in front of her.

"I didn't expect to find you here."

"Oh. Asami... H-Hey" Korra looked up and back down straight away trying to hide her face. She pulled her book up and hid. Asami pulled Korra's book down and lifted her face up gently. She gasped when she saw the state of Korra and asked her what happened. Korra sat there in silence and not making eye contact, then the bell had rung.

Korra went off to roll class and didn't talk to anyone. She didn't talk to Mako, Asami or Bolin in class. She went to her cert 3 in PE and did all the work and exercises. She was called to stay behind and talk to coach Bei fong about what happened. "Well you see coach. I was simply running around with my dog Naga when I ran into a tree?" the lie was pathetic and she knew the coach could see right through it.

Coach raised an eyebrow and knew that was not what happened. "So I guess Kuvira also ran into a tree?"

Korra's face dropped and she sighed in defeat. "I was at a night club last night and Kuvira was being a bitch! We kinda ended up bashing each other"

"Listen Korra, if you want to beat her up why don't you just join wrestling? You can't get in trouble for knocking her out there."

"It's not my style coach"

"Suit yourself. I guess she was right calling you a pussy"

"I'm not a pussy! And she's gonna be wishing she never said that! How do I join?"

"Just show up and sign this form"

"I'll be there"

With that Korra ran off. She went about the rest of her day casually, but inside she was aggravated and wanted to punch something. _'Good thing I do performance and can put on a convincing act'_

\\(*o*)/

After school Korra went for a jog around the oval. She did three laps to cool her nerves. After she stopped running she started to think about different scenarios with her and Kuvira. Her heart started to race, she had so much adrenalin just thinking about beating Kuvira up she couldn't wait till wrestling.

Since Korra had so much adrenalin she decided to go to the gym and use it to her advantage. She started with a quick warm up and went straight into benching. She was pressing 120k and did 3 sets. After that she did some weighted squats at 150k. Korra did another 3 sets and went to dead lifts. She was dead lifting 200k. Every guy in the gym looked at her, some in awe, some in disgust and some in shame. Korra showed everyone up. Even the biggest guys there were no match for her.

Once Korra had finished her work out and showing off she went to focus on her bending. She started with Earth. She was lifting discs into a net with kicks and jabs. Korra through a 1,2 combo with her fists and the discs propelled into the net. After 10 minutes of intense earth bending she moved onto her fire. She went to the sparring arena and versed anyone who thought they could beat her. Korra only used Fire and she wiped the floor with every competitor. She decided that she had done enough for her work out and started to walk home.

She put her head phones in and made her way down the street. All of the sudden something caught Korra's attention. She could smell freshly baked cakes and couldn't resist. She went in and thought she should get something for Asami also. She wanted to apologise to her for acting stupid and ignoring her. She had no idea what Asami would like so she just ordered 2 mini apple pies and 2 raspberry cheese slices. Korra texted Asami after she had the food.

Korra: Hello?

Asami: Yeah?

Korra: Where are u?

Asami: At home. Why?

Korra: Jw cya later

Korra put her phone back in her pocket and made her way to the Sato estate. It took Korra about 20 minutes to get there. 20 long agonising minutes fighting the urge of eating the food the whole time. When Korra got to the Sato estate she thought to knock on the door but she wanted to surprise Asami. She snuck around to the back of the mansion and air bent herself up to Asami's window. _'Of course it's locked'_ Korra used her metal bending to unlatch the lock. She carefully opened the window and climbed through without making any sound.

Asami was not in her room. Korra looked around the room and she could hear the shower going. Since Asami was in the shower Korra sat down on the end of her bed and waited for her. A few minutes later the water stopped and the door opened some time after. Korra's jaw hit the ground and her eyes went wide!

Asami had walked out the door naked and dripping wet. Asami didn't notice Korra sitting on her bed because she had a towel over her head. Asami went to her walk in closet and Korra's face was so red. She was glad Asami didn't see her then because she would have died. _'HOLY FUCK! I just saw her naked! What the fuck do I do when she comes out? Too late...'_

Asami opened her closet door to find a red avatar staring at her. "Korra?!"

"uh-uh-uhhhh... hi Asami"

"how did you get in her without anyone telling me?"

"I ahh kinda wanted to surprise you"

"How long have you been her for?" Asami asked calmly unaware that Korra had seen her naked

"uhmmm... about... ten minutes before you got out of the shower" Korra said looking at the ground and rubbing the back of her neck.

Asami's eyes went wide in the realisation of why Korra had been so red and acting like this. Korra saw her naked! Asami went red with embarrassment and she didn't know what to say. "Why the hell didn't you go to the front door like a normal person?!"

"I'm sooo sorry Asami I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to see you like this. All I wanted to do was be nice... I got these for you..." Korra held out one of two white paper bags with her eyes still fixed on the ground.

Asami took the bag and looked inside. Her face softened and she knew Korra didn't mean for it to end like this. Asami looked back at Korra and saw that she felt terrible. "It's okay Korra" Asami crouched down in front of Korra and took her chin in her fingers making the young avatar look into her emerald eyes. Asami saw tears welling up in Korra's eyes threatening to spill. "Korra don't cry it's okay really... next time just come to the front door okay?"

Korra was so scared that Asami would never want to talk to her after this and she couldn't control herself. She felt the tears in eyes and tried to blink them back. Korra sniffled and wiped her tears away and looked at Asami. "Next time? Your gonna let me come back her after this?"

"Why wouldn't I? This was just an accident and not a very harmful one at that. I was just really shocked about it, that's all. And I would have preferred your first time seeing me naked under different circumstances." Korra just laughed lightly at Asami trying to lighten the mood.

"I would have preferred that too, Asami. But it was still a great experience! You have an amazing body! Words can't even describe how good it is!"

Asami blushed and giggled. "Why thank you Korra"

Korra smiled her lopsided grin "Haha you very welcome Miss Sato. Shall we?" Korra stood up from the bed and extended her hand for Asami. They both went down to the kitchen to retrieve plates and forks. They ate the food with smiles and talked for hours until it was getting dark.

\\(*0*)/

After a while Korra headed home. During her walk home all she thought about was Asami. The image of her naked ripe in her mind. She tried to shake the thoughts away as she got to the door of the apartment.

"Hey Korra. Where have you been?" Bolin was sitting in the lounge room of the small apartment with Opal clinging to his side.

"Hey Bo. I went and did a work out then hung out at Asami's house"

"Ohhh. You trying to steal her from Mako?" Bolin's comment got him hit on the chest by Opal.

"Leave her alone Bolin" Opal said while scowling at him to get her message across.

Korra just laughed at the two after Opal hit him and he pouted like a child who just got their candy taken. She went to her room and lay on her bed. _'What's that smell?'_ Korra sniffed the air of her room and then her armpit. _'Awww gross. I need a shower... wait I smelt like this around Asami oh god. I'm surprised she didn't die'_

Korra had a shower and cleaned herself thoroughly. She was washing herself with soap when her mind drifted off to earlier, when she saw Asami naked after she got out of the shower. Korra cursed herself for thinking about it right now. She closed her eyes and started imagining Asami in the shower with her and Korra's hands made their way to her breasts.

Korra was picturing Asami playing with her in the shower. She let out a low moan when she cupped her own breasts, Korra was playfully pinching her nipple when she realised what she was doing. _'I can't do this. She is my friend. It's weird and wrong'_ after contemplating to continue or not Korra thought it was best to get out of the shower and get some sleep.

 **(Next day at school)**

"I'm gonna fuck you up!"

"I wouldn't mind that _babe"_

Korra and Kuvira were on the sparing mats at school in a small private gym practicing wrestling. There were 4 mats built into the ground, each of them were set in a square ten metres apart. Other students had the other mats occupied while Korra and Kuvira went at it on the on furthest from the door. Korra was so happy she was paired with Kuvira, just so she could force her to the ground and make her cry out in pain.

Coach Bei fong was on the outside of the mats giving instructions for Korra to follow. Since Korra was learning, Kuvira was the dummy and had to let Korra practice on her. Coach told Korra to lock up with Kuvira and she did. Lin told her to put on a basic hold; Korra went for a figure 4 and forced Kuvira to her knees.

After some time Korra had learnt all the basic holds and some transitions. Coach told them to do some chain wrestling. Kuvira was only allowed to use what Korra knew but she didn't. Korra ended up having her ass handed to her because Kuvira played dirty.

 **A/N: sorry it's a bit short but I had to hurry. Anyway I hope u enjoyed it. If anyone wants to help me with this PM. Until next time Bitches!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow been ages since my last chapter sorry for keeping u waiting... I don't even know why I'm writing an A/N no one reads them… well I know I don't lol. Anyways sorry again for the waaaay late chapter will be updating faster from now on I kinda promise.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(The following Wednesday)**

Korra meet up with Asami before heading to school. Mako and Bolin went to the shop to pick up some things and Korra took up the opportunity to spend some alone time with Asami.

"I hate how Kuvira wrestles with cheap moves!"

"That's just how she is"

"I know but she acts like she's top shit, even though she can't play fair"

Korra clenched her hands at the comment indicating that she wanted to hit something. Asami picked up on it and tried to calm her "Hey relax she's just a bitch" Asami placed her hand upon Korra's shoulder, Korra noticeably relaxed at the touch and Asami felt the urge to touch her more. She wanted to slide her hand down Korra's arm and lace their fingers together… but she couldn't. She was still with Mako.

"You know… I'm always her for you... If you ever need help or anything..."

Korra looked down and sighed. "Yeah… thank you Asami." She placed her hand over Asami's and her heart fluttered. Korra didn't know it but Asami did the same. Korra took her hand off awkwardly and Asami removed hers as well. To break the awkwardness between them Korra spoke.

"Same for you."

"Huh?"

"Before when you said you would be there for me. I'll be there for you too. Always, no matter what."

Asami looked down with a slight tint of red on her cheeks and giggled. "Why thank you Korra" this time Korra was the one to blush… again. ' _the things this girl does to me. My god I'm falling hard'_

Asami leaned in and kissed Korra on the cheek. Korra's eyes went wide in surprise and excitement. ' _holy fuck she kissed me! Sooo happy right now! Yeeees!'_

While Korra was having her party in her head Asami was looking away embarrassed. After a bit Korra noticed and spoke up.

"I uhhh... Thank you?"

Asami looked at Korra and giggled.

"Haha I don't know what to say but... That was amazing... I have so many butterflies right now"

"So do I."

"Is it good or bad?"

"Good."

Once the moment was over between the two they started nearing the school. They talked small talk along the way about random stuff. It was good. Korra loved hearing Asami speak and be herself. They reached the school and saw Mako, Bolin and Opal. They both headed towards them and Mako went in for a kiss with Asami. Korra saw it coming and grabbed her by the arm.

"Woah hold up there Mako, she's coming with me to the toilets"

Mako looked at them both with a confused face; Asami shrugged her shoulders and walked off with Korra.

"So is there any reason you don't want me around Mako?" Asami asked suspiciously.

"What? I'm not. I have no idea what you're talking about." Korra's reply was nervous; she rubbed the back of her neck and looked down. Asami knew what was up, she knew Korra liked her and in all honestly she liked her too.

"Korra…?" Korra looked up at Asami and knew they were about to have this talk.

"Yes?" Asami looked Korra in her sky blue eyes, she looked at her as if Korra knew what she wanted to hear, and Korra did.

"Ughhh fine… I don't like you with Mako..." Korra's voice faded out as she got to the end of the sentence so Asami couldn't hear what she was saying.

As they were talking they had reached the toilets and went in together. Asami took Korra's hand in hers. "Please tell me...?"

Korra gave in and grabbed Asami's other hand. "Asami... I uhhh… I like you... I don't want Mako touching you... I want you..."

Asami was a bit taken back but she understood and wanted Korra too. The only problem was Mako. Asami decided then she was going to break up with him. Asami held Korra's hands tighter as she leaned in and whispered in Korra's ear.

"I like you too"

Korra shuddered and went weak in the knees. They both pulled away slightly, just enough to look each other in the eyes. Korra's eyes travelled from Asami's to her lips. Korra bit her lip and Asami went for the kiss.

It was slow at the start but began to get heated quickly. All these feelings rushed through Korra and she knew at that moment that she wanted Asami to be hers. Something inside her snapped and she had to have her. Korra started to push Asami backwards into the wall and pinned her hands above her head with one of her own. She pressed herself up against Asami hard while her free hand traced lazy lines down Asami's side. Korra's hand went down to Asami's thigh and she lifted it up onto her hip as she started a slow grind between Asami's legs.

A small moan escaped Asami's lips and Korra loved it. It was intoxicating and she wanted to hear it again so she picked up the pace. Asami was trying to hold back the sounds but Korra was stubborn. She slid her hand around to Asami's ass, she squeezed and pulled Asami into her eliciting another moan, just then they heard the sound of someone entering the toilets. They immediately broke away thinking it was a Teacher, but to their unfortunate surprise it was... Kuvira.

"What's going on in here ladies?" Kuvira asked with an all knowing look on her face. She circled both of them then went straight to Korra. She backed her up against the wall and Korra thought they were going to fight again. But instead Kuvira kissed her hard.

Asami watched the whole thing and when they kissed tears were in her eyes. She wanted to beat Kuvira to the ground but she thought she saw Korra kissing back. She couldn't watch any more and stormed out almost crying. When she bust open the door she ran into Opal who was coming to check on the two.

Back in the bathroom Korra was trying to push Kuvira off. She kneed her in the gut and took a fighting stance. Just then Opal walked in. Kuvira was on one knee with a hand clenched at her stomach and a pained look. She had rage in her eyes when she looked Korra's way. Opal's presence made Kuvira back down and leave the room.

Opal walked up to a very angry Korra. She was careful and gentle as she spoke. "So... what was that all about?"

In a rage Korra let it all out "Stupid fucking Kuvira decides to come in here at the worst time ever then pins me on the wall and kisses me in front of Asami! Fuck I hate her!"

"So I'm guessing that why she is crying then?"

"She's crying?!" Korra was as mad as ever now and wanted nothing more than to get back at Kuvira. Opal kept quiet, she didn't want to make it worse

"Where is she?!"

"She's with Mako..."

"Ughhh fuck Mako! I need to talk to her"

"She doesn't want to see you…"

Korra didn't know what to do. She was about to break down and cry but she didn't want to be seen as weak. While Opal comforted her Mako was trying to do the same with Asami… but he was failing miserably.

"…Asami?" Mako asked in a low worried voice. They were sitting outside on a table with Bolin. She had head buried in her hands ignoring everyone, all she could do was think how Korra could have done something like that. She wanted to be left alone but knew it would never happen with Mako.

"Asami please… I'm worried about you…" Mako placed his hand on her leg and she brushed it off immediately and faced away from him. At this action Mako got agitated

"If you are going to be like that then I won't even try" Asami was getting mad now and wanted to slap him but she was too nice to do that.

"You know what Mako? Don't try… It's over. We are done!" Asami got up and left the table. Bolin went to go after her but Mako told him not to. The bell rung and everyone went to class.

Period one went slow, too slow and Korra hated it. She couldn't wait till lunch where she could get back at Kuvira and she wasn't going to hold back. This one girl ruined everything that was good for Korra at Republic City High. All she has now is her friends. _'They all probably hate me now because of what happened… Ughhh I can never do anything right! This fucking sucks! I'm gonna get that bitch and make her pay!'_

As Korra was thinking to herself the sound of the bell ringing snapped her out of it. She jumped out of her seat and ran for the door. She made her way to the lunch area and waited for Kuvira. Korra waited for about 2 minutes then she saw her walk in with two friends. Korra didn't care she could take them all.

She ran up to Kuvira but she saw it coming and hit Korra first, and that's exactly what Korra wanted. She can say that it was self-defence and get Kuvira suspended for a long time or even expelled.

They both took a fighting stance and Kuvira made the first move, she tried to get Korra with a round house but she spun out of the way and got Kuvira in the face with a spinning back fist. As the fight proceeded and hits were being thrown Asami walked in with Opal. Korra got distracted looking at the two and Kuvira landed a punch right to her face knocking her on the ground.

Everything was blurry, she had no idea what was going on but she did know Asami wasn't around anymore. Korra used her air bending to propel herself up, but once she was up she was back down. She struggled to get up once more but a solid kick to her head had her knocked out.

It all started to fade into a black abyss and she woke up in a hospital bed with only a hospital gown on. She looked at herself and had bruises all over her body and a few cuts. The blood had been cleaned and she reached for her phone on the small table next to her bed.

She ignored all the messages from everyone but Asami. And Asami was the only one she messaged.

Asami: How could you? You knew I liked you! Why did you kiss her?

Korra: wtf! I didn't kiss her! I fucking hate her! Asami I only want u… after our kiss I felt all these emotions and I knew that all I wanted was u… and I know we have only known each other about a month but my feelings for u are so strong… I never wanted to hurt u.. and I'll do anything to make it up…

Asami: I don't know Korra… I'm really hurt right now. Me and Mako broke up and I'm not sure if I want anything with you…

Korra: I understand.. but I will always be here for you no matter what… and my feelings won't change..

Asami: I need time.

Korra: u have all the time in the world. I will still be here.

after that they didn't talk for days, weeks even. Korra was over it and decided that she would go to her house and talk to her, sort it all out and hopefully be friends again.

 **A/N: i know this is short an I'm sorry but I have really big plans for the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
